Dōchō Taifūn
Dōchō Taifūn (同調 タイフーン Dōchō Taifūn lit., Synchronize Typhoon) is Shun Suzuki and Issa Washio's Best of U-17 Player's single. Tracklist #Dōchō Taifūn #Dōchō Taifūn ~ Remix #Dōchō Taifūn ~ Instrumental #Voice Message Lyrics Kanji= 同調（シンクロ）タイフーン 巻き上がる夢　ざわつく本能 風は煽る　踏ん張るったい 望んでるもの　肌でわかるさ 描いた道　つないでみせる ひとりじゃ出来ない　ふたりなら高みへ 任せる勇気が　オーラを投げつけるのさ 跳ねる世界で　イナズマ落とせ ほら　かき回すのさ　同調（シンクロ）タイフーン どこ見てるこっちたい　全然なっとらんたい まだまだ行ける　ブルーヘッドで リバテープに隠れた　マジな思いの証 最強の風　俺たちに吹く 熱帯の中　生まれた野心 負けたくない　誰であろうと 同じ光を　追いかけながら 認めた奴　最高の場所 上昇気流を　この手で起こすのさ 暴風雨のように　暴れまくって昇ろう 行くぞ、止まるな　嵐とともに この手と手があれば　同調（シンクロ）タイフーン 青い空と地上と　その間の俺たち ビビッてる暇は１秒も無い 血の気でかましよるね　そんなとこが良かとよ 渦の真ん中　重ねたeyes 跳ねる世界で　イナズマ落とせ ほら　かき回すのさ　同調（シンクロ）タイフーン |-| Romaji= Dōchō (shinkuro) taifūn Makiagaru yume zawatsuku honnō kaze wa aoru funbaruttai nozonderu mono hada de wakaru sa egai ta michi tsunai de miseru hitori ja deki nai futari nara takami e makaseru yūki ga ōra o nagetsukeru no sa haneru sekai de inazuma otose hora kakimawasu no sa dōchō (shinkuro) taifūn doko miteru kocchi tai zenzen nattora n tai madamada ikeru burū heddo de ribatēpu ni kakure ta maji na omoi no akashi saikyō no kaze ore tachi ni fuku nettai no naka umare ta yashin make taku nai dare de aro u to onaji hikari o oikake nagara mitome ta yatsu saikō no basho jōshō kiryū o kono te de okosu no sa bōfūu no yō ni abaremakutte noboro u iku zo, tomaru na arashi totomoni kono te to te ga are ba dōchō (shinkuro) taifūn aoi sora to chijō to sonokan no ore tachi bibitteru hima wa ichi byō mo nai chinoke de kama shiyo ru ne sonna toko ga yo ka to yo uzu no mannaka kasane ta eyes haneru sekai de inazuma otose hora kakimawasu no sa dōchō (shinkuro) taifūn |-| English= Synchro Typhoon Curled up dream, Buzzing instinct Wind stirs up, it makes you want to hold on to something We know from experience what we want We'll show you that the way we drew will connect We can't do it alone, but the two of us can go to new heights The courage to rely on each other will fling an aura drop a lightning with the bouncing world See, it'll stir up the synchro typhoon Where are you looking, I'm right here, your act doesn't fool me at all I can still go on with my blue head Hidden under my bandage is the proof of our serious feelings The strongest wind is blowing our way Ambition born in the tropics won't lose no matter who the opponent is The guy I acknowledged while we chased the same light With him is the best place We'll cause an updraft with these hands It rages and rises like a storm Let's go, don't stop, with the storm as our ally If we're holding hands, Synchro Typhoon The blue sky and the ground and us from that time We don't have even one second to be scared At the death at night it bites and makes you pale, everyone thinks it's cool and are watching at the middle of the vortex drop a lightning with the bouncing world See, it'll stir up the synchro typhoon la la la, la la la la... Synchro Typhoon Navigation Category:New Prince of Tennis Music Category:Music Category:Singles Category:Lyrics Category:Duets Category:Best of U-17 Players